An Unexpected Reunion
by cleotheo
Summary: Neither Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy want to attend their ten year class reunion, but when their friends persuade them to attend they find that the weekend isn't quite as unappealing as it first appeared. Short eight part story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my new short story, which is a twist on my usual style reunion stories. It has 7 chapters plus an epilogue and updates will be Tuesdays and Thursdays. This story is set in a universe with no war – so everyone attended all seven years of Hogwarts. It's rated M for steamy scenes in later chapter. I hope people enjoy An Unexpected Reunion.**

* * *

Sitting in her plush penthouse apartment that overlooked the river, a glass of chilled wine in her hand, Hermione Granger gazed down at the golden edged invitation that sat on the glass coffee table. The invitation was for Hogwarts ten year reunion. Someone in their graduating year had organised for the entire year group to spend a weekend at a luxury spa resort in the Cotswolds. The idea of a weekend away actually appealed to Hermione, she just wasn't sure about the reunion part.

Hermione had never really been impressed with the idea of reunions. In her opinion anyone you went to school with that you wanted to keep in touch with in later years, you did so. The only people at the reunion that Hermione hadn't seen since school were the people she had no interest in keeping in touch with. So why would she want to go along to a reunion just to spend a weekend with people she wasn't even close with in school?

"But that is so not the reason you don't want to go," Hermione muttered to herself as she took a swig of her wine.

Truth be told, it wasn't the people she didn't want to see, it was their judgment she didn't want to face. Hermione knew reunions were pretty much an excuse for people to compare lives with the people they'd gone to school with to see if they'd done better in life. Hermione wasn't interested in comparing lives, but she knew other people would measure themselves against her, and in some respects she would come out on top, but in others she would be the loser of the year.

In a professional sense, Hermione knew very few of her classmates would be able to touch her achievements. In ten years, Hermione had worked her way up through the ranks at the Ministry of Magic and she was now the youngest Head of Department. It was unheard of for someone under thirty to be a head of one of the main departments, but Hermione had achieved that feat eight months ago when she was appointed Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Not only that but she was widely tipped to be the youngest ever Minister for Magic, and a lot of people said she would hold the post before she even turned forty. Hermione wasn't sure about that, but she had to admit the idea of being the actual Minister for Magic was appealing.

However, Hermione knew her professional life wouldn't be the only place she would be judged. People would also look at her private life, and Hermione already knew that area of her life was a complete and utter failure. At twenty eight, Hermione was still single. It had been two years since she'd had any sort of serious relationship and going on for a year since she'd last had sex. Hermione doubted anyone else at the reunion would be able to boast such a bad love life as hers.

Not that it had always been that way, and that was what had made it worse. When she'd left Hogwarts ten years ago, Hermione had been totally loved up with her long term friend, Ron Weasley. After years of dancing around each other, the pair had started dating in their final year and when they'd graduated they'd been blissfully happy and so full of plans for the future. Ron had also joined the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and within six months of leaving Hogwarts the pair had bought a flat together and moved in with each other.

For a while, everything was great between them and they were genuinely happy. All the little doubts Hermione had ever had about them working as a couple had been put aside as they'd embarked on a relationship that was seemingly going to last in the long term. But ever so slowly the honeymoon period wore off, and small fights and arguments began creeping into their daily routine.

Ron struggled with the fact Hermione made quicker progress at work than he did. After only a year at the Ministry, Hermione already had more responsibility than Ron and her first promotion came shortly afterwards. Of course more responsibility at work, meant that Hermione had to work longer hours, which meant less time she spent with Ron. Even the additional money she'd earned, which had helped them have fancy evenings out when they did have time together, had been a barrier between them. Ron didn't like the fact she earned more than him and more than once he'd overstretched himself just to pay for something he couldn't afford, because his pride refused to let Hermione pay for it.

Another bone of contention between them was the lifestyle they clearly wanted. The longer they were together the more Hermione became aware that what Ron really wanted was a witch like his mother, someone who would be there when he finished work and put him first. They'd had several arguments over the fact Ron refused to cook meals, and even if Hermione had been home later than him, he still expected her to cook for him. Hermione had tried to understand that it was just how Ron had been brought up, and his example of a marriage was the one his parents had set for him, in which Molly was a wife and mother first and foremost and the needs of her family outweighed her own. Even so, it had been a stark contrast to how Hermione had been raised, and the sort of relationship she'd always seen herself in.

Hermione had been raised by two working parents. She'd seen how both her parents valued their careers, and there had never been and bad blood whenever Hermione's mother's career was progressing ahead of her husbands. Just like there had never been any resentment when Hermione's father had been the one to be made partner in the dentist's office they both worked for. The pair had also divided the childcare duties, and a couple of times a week when Hermione had finished primary school, it had been her father that had picked her up and made her dinner once they were home. Hermione had seen her parents both have good careers, yet still have time for a loving marriage and a solid family life, and that was what she'd always wanted.

Sadly, Hermione had never gotten that with Ron, and after a particularly nasty row, during which Ron had accused her of choosing her job over him, they'd called it quits. The break-up had been bitter, and for a long time afterwards, Hermione had hated Ron for not supporting her. However, in time things got better between them, and although they would never be the close friends they were before their romance, they were still friends and there was no bad feeling when they saw one another at social gatherings.

Still, Hermione knew that at the reunion, she would be viewed as the losing party in her break-up with Ron. It had been six years since they'd broken up, and aside from one ill-fated relationship with a handsome French wizard who'd been working in the Department of International Co-operation on an exchange programme, Hermione had been single ever since. Ron however, had indulged in a string of romances before settling down two years ago with a witch named Anna, who was a Hufflepuff who'd been in the year above them at school. Last time Hermione had seen Ron and Anna, they were engaged and Anna had been gushing about how they were going to start trying for a baby even before the wedding.

Tipping back her glass of wine, Hermione purposefully gathered the invitation and dumped it on the kitchen table with the rest of the recycling. She knew her best friend, Harry Potter, wanted her to go to the reunion, but she just didn't know if she could face it. Why would she want to go and be judged by her peers, when she was more than capable of judging herself and wondering what had gone so wrong that she had the fabulous career, but not the supportive husband that she'd always wanted.

Despite telling people over the years that her career was more important to her, Hermione had always longed for a family as well, but just being reminded that it was a decade since she left school made her realise just how far away her dream was. She was still young enough to find someone, settle down and get the family she wanted, the question was, would she? Would she ever meet the wizard of her dreams, or was it already too late for Hermione to get the life she secretly wished for?

* * *

When Draco Malfoy had received the thick invitation to the Hogwarts ten year reunion, he'd immediately thrown it in the bin in his study. The only people he wanted to talk to from school were already in his life, so he saw no point in traipsing off for the weekend to spend time with a bunch of people he didn't really know. Back in school, Draco had only ever been friends with the other Slytherins, and he doubted anyone but his friends would miss him at the reunion.

Unfortunately for Draco the bin hadn't been emptied before his best friend, and business partner, Blaise Zabini, called round with his wife, Daphne Greengrass. Blaise had spotted the invitation when he'd gone to grab a bottle of firewhisky from his friend's study when the bottle in the front room had ran out, and he returned to the front room, minus the firewhisky, but with the invitation in his hands.

"Where's the firewhisky?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Never mind drinking, what was this doing in the bin?" Blaise asked, throwing the invitation down on Draco's designer coffee table.

"It's where the rubbish goes, Blaise," Draco replied, cursing himself for not emptying the bin before his friend arrived. He should have known a nosy sod such as Blaise would have found it.

"You threw it away?" Daphne asked with a soft gasp.

"Yes, Daph, I threw it away," Draco confirmed. "What else was I going to do with it?"

"Send off the R.S.V.P," Blaise replied.

"Why? I'm not going," Draco said with a shrug as he got to his feet.

"Why not?" Blaise called after Draco as his best friend headed towards his study.

"Because it's stupid," Draco called back. When he reappeared he was carrying the bottle of firewhisky Blaise had gone to get, and he poured them all a drink before retaking his seat. "Why would I want to go to a reunion?"

"To catch up with people. To see what's happened to people since we left school," Blaise replied.

"I know what's happened to my friends, I've been in touch with them all these years," Draco argued. "I work with you, and I see you and Daphne all the time. I see Pansy every week or so, and I see both Greg and Vince every few months. I even saw Theo regularly until last year, and even now I know what he's doing with his life."

"This is about her isn't it?" Blaise questioned with a sigh. "I might have bloody known that bitch was behind this."

"Blaise," Daphne hissed, glaring at her husband.

"Sorry sweetheart," Blaise apologised with a wince. "I know she's your sister, but Draco's like a brother to me and she broke his heart."

"She did not break my heart," Draco protested, knowing Blaise was talking about his ex-girlfriend and Daphne's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. "I'd already decided things weren't going to work out with Astoria. She just beat me to the punch and broke up with me before I could do the same."

"Yeah, then she ran off and eloped with your other best friend a week later," Blaise said with a snort. "No matter the state of your relationship, it still hurt you that she married Theo so quickly."

"Of course it did," Draco said, drowning his glass of firewhisky and topping it up again. "They can deny it all they want, but you don't fall in love and get married in a week. They had to have been carrying on behind my back."

"And that's why you need to show them that you're not bothered by them," Blaise urged. "You just know Astoria won't pass up the opportunity to go to this spa resort for the weekend, and if you don't show, you look like the loser."

"I look like a loser if I show up," Draco retorted. "Paint it any way you want Blaise, but that's what everyone is going to say. The entire world knows all about what happened with Astoria. I'd rather not be there as they talked about me."

"And what happened to the boy I met at Hogwarts? The boy who didn't care if people called him the son of a Death Eater?" Blaise asked. "What happened to the Draco who couldn't care less what people think of him?"

"He grew up and realised that he doesn't want to be thought of as a loser," Draco replied quietly. "Yes, I could go and I could ignore the gossips, but they're still going to be there. I'm going to come away from the reunion thinking about how shit my life is."

"Just your love life," Blaise argued. "Our business is going great guns."

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed with a nod. He and Blaise owned a chain of hotels around the world, and they were wildly popular and successful.

"So go and show everyone just what you've made of yourself," Daphne urged. "Make my stupid little sister jealous, and show her just what she's missed out on. Don't get me wrong, I like Theo, but you're the better catch."

"I doubt Astoria sees it like that," Draco chuckled. "She can wrap Theo around her little finger. That's probably why she married him and not me. I wouldn't stand for her nonsense, and I didn't indulge her the way she wanted."

"Then Theo's made a rod for his own back," Daphne said with an elegant shrug of her shoulder. "Don't let them spoil the weekend, Draco. Come with us, and we can all have some fun."

"At least say you'll think about it," Blaise said, jumping in before Draco could protest again.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Draco said, holding his hands up in defeat. "But I'm not promising anything."

"That's fine, all we ask is that you don't rule anything out," Blaise said, sharing a triumphant look with his wife. He was confident that together they would talk Draco round and he would attend the reunion and have a good time. It was going to happen, Blaise would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," Draco grouched as he entered the spa resort the reunion was being held in alongside Blaise and Daphne.

"You let us because deep down you wanted to come," Blaise replied.

"More like I'm too soft," Draco grumbled.

"Think of it as business research," Blaise suggested. "You can spend a weekend here, and see if there's anything they do we might want to incorporate in our hotels."

"Yeah, because research makes the whole weekend so much more bearable," Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes.

However, despite his protests, Draco did take in the reception was fresh eyes. While he and Blaise had spa facilities in a few of their hotels, they'd never created a hotel around the idea of a spa. So it might be good to get a feel of the place and see if it was something they wanted to maybe try and do in the future.

Moving over to the reception desk, the trio checked in. They also found out that the reunion bookings took up over sixty percent of the hotel's occupancy, so there was only a handful of people at the resort that weren't there for the reunion. The friendly witch on reception also handed them an itinerary, informing them of what special events the reunion had planned. Draco also picked up a brochure highlighting what the resort had to offer, before joining Blaise and Daphne in the lift as they headed up to their rooms.

"So, we've got a formal dinner tonight," Daphne said, glancing at the itinerary they'd been handed. "And then tomorrow evening there's a large party in the ballroom. The rest of the time is ours to enjoy the facilities and catch up with old friends."

"I suppose it's not too bad," Draco conceded. At least he didn't have to spend two days doing activities with people he hadn't seen for a decade.

"How about we go exploring once we've unpacked?" Blaise asked as they alighted from the lift on the correct floor.

"Sure," Draco replied with a nod, as they reached his room, which was slightly down the hallway from Blaise and Daphne's room. "Give me an hour or so. Just knock on your way past."

"Will do," Blaise called as he disappeared down the corridor with his wife.

Letting himself into the room he'd been booked into, Draco dropped his bag on the bed and took a look around. The room was decent size, boasted a large comfortable looking bed, and was decked out with every amenity a guest might want. The en-suite bathroom was sleek and stylish, containing a shower and a large sunken tub. There was also a rack of free toiletries, which when Draco looked he found they were all made at the spa itself.

"Good move," He muttered with a nod.

If the resort was clever, he figured they would have a shop where you could buy the products as well. It was certainly what he would do, introduce the guests to the products with freebies and then charge them to have large versions they could take home.

Returning to the bedroom, Draco quickly unpacked his bag and picking up the leaflet about the resort he'd grabbed a reception, he settled down to leaf through it. On a whole Draco was impressed by what he'd read, although a couple of times he couldn't help but think about how he would have done something differently. Although he really wouldn't get a good idea if the spa business was a good idea until he'd checked the place out for himself. It was one thing to boast about your facilities in a glossy brochure, but another to actual deliver the sort of service that had people returning for more and spreading the word that your place was the place to be.

Strolling out onto the balcony, Draco admired the grounds of the resort. One of the things he always tried to do with the hotels he and Blaise created was ensure the grounds were stunning. Even if they weren't very big, he always put a lot of effort into the grounds, as he knew people enjoyed themselves more if they were in nice looking surroundings. And Draco had to admit, there wasn't much better surroundings than the ones he was in. He'd grown up in the countryside, so he loved the outdoors, and the grounds of the resort were definitely on Draco's list to explore. He might also check out the local surroundings to see if they were out on their own, or if they were near any other civilisation.

Just as Draco turned to leave the balcony, he caught sight of a witch standing on a balcony at the far side of the hotel. Even though it was quite a distance, he recognised the witch as his former girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. As he was watching, Theo emerged from the bedroom and when he wrapped his arms around Astoria's waist, Draco turned and stalked back into the bedroom.

It wasn't that Draco was jealousy of Theo, because he'd already decided that he'd wanted to end things with Astoria before she'd dumped him, it was just that he knew that everyone at the reunion would know what had happened. As a Malfoy the press were interested in him and his love life, and he and Astoria had certainly made a splash over the two years they'd been dating. And of course that had led to the papers lapping up the news that Astoria had dumped Draco and married Theo a week later. Even in the papers, Draco had been portrayed as the poor loser, and he knew that was how his former schoolmates would see him. They would look at Theo and Astoria together, looking so happy and in love, then look at him all by himself, and pity him for being so pathetic that he couldn't even hang onto his girlfriend.

Although what no-one aside from Blaise and Daphne knew was that Draco could have held onto Astoria if he'd really wanted to. If he'd really wanted her, she would have already been his wife, and Draco knew Astoria well enough to know that even if she had fallen in love with Theo when they were together, she wouldn't have left him if they were married. There was no way Astoria would have given up being Mrs Malfoy, but luckily for Draco he'd never married her before she ran off with Theo.

There had been a time when Draco had honestly thought marriage was on the cards for him and Astoria. When they first got together, he thought she was everything he wanted in a witch. Draco had always used his parents as an example of what he wanted his own marriage to be like. He knew most people saw his mother as the typical pureblood wife, attractive, loyal and happy to play second fiddle to Lucius. However, Draco knew the other side of their relationship. He knew that his parents were very much equals, and that there was no-one's opinion more important to Lucius than his wife's. Narcissa had never worked, instead she'd devoted her time to being a wife and mother like most pureblood wives, but she'd still played a crucial role in Lucius's business dealings as she offered her husband valuable advice and helped him make the tough decisions. Even now, Draco knew his mother was every bit as involved in the success of the family business as his father, who still fronted the business.

In Astoria, Draco had genuinely thought he'd found someone like his mother. Astoria was the perfect pureblood princess, not that blood mattered much to Draco but he knew his father was still old fashioned and preferred it when Draco dated purebloods. She was beautiful, charming, knew how to handle herself in public and she never let Draco down. In private she was interested in Draco's business and how he spent his days. Draco had been so convinced that Astoria was the one for him that he asked her to move in with him after just six months of dating, with the promise that a proposal would soon follow.

Looking back Draco could now see it was the mention of a proposal that had prompted Astoria to move in with him. However, the second she'd moved into Draco's luxury penthouse, she'd started to change and show her true colours. Her interest in Draco's life and his business faded fast, and it quickly became that she was only interested in how having him on her arm benefited her. Even their sex life, which had been hot and heavy in the early days, started to diminish and by the end of their relationship Draco got the distinct impression she would rather be anywhere else than in his bed.

Still, Draco had persevered with the relationship far longer than he should have for a couple of reasons. Firstly, he hadn't wanted to give up on Astoria before he was sure the girl he fell in love with wasn't still in there somewhere. And secondly, he didn't want to deal with a potential problem with Daphne. It had been a bit awkward dating the sister of his best friend's wife and knowing that it wasn't going to work. When things were good with Astoria, it didn't matter that Blaise was married to her sister, but when things started to go south, Draco had worried that his best friend would be put into the difficult position of choosing between his wife and best friend. Fortunately, it had never came down to that, and Daphne had even reassured Draco that even if he'd been the one to end things with Astoria, it wouldn't have affected their friendship. Daphne was under no illusions as far as her sister was concerned and she knew just what Astoria was capable of.

Although, Draco doubted even Daphne could have predicted that her sister would run off and marry Theo just a week after dumping him. The move had taken Draco completely by surprise, and he'd been genuinely stunned when Daphne had appeared at his penthouse and broke the news about her sister's marriage. Of course Astoria and Theo denied that anything was going on before Astoria ended things with Draco, but Draco wasn't stupid. It just wasn't feasible that they'd ended up married so soon after he and Astoria had split if nothing was going on beforehand. Everyone knew the quick marriage meant that Astoria had been cheating on him, and Draco knew that the people at the reunion were either going to pity him or find it amusing that the one time 'Slytherin Prince' had been dumped from such a great height.

"Who cares what people think," Draco snarled as he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. Now he was here, he was determined to enjoy himself and not let Astoria and Theo ruin his weekend.

Fortunately for Draco, before he got a chance to dwell on things too much, Blaise and Daphne appeared so they could explore the resort, which was exactly what they spent the rest of the morning doing. The resort was every bit as good as the brochure had claimed, and by lunchtime, Draco could see the appeal of a place like this. It was definitely something he and Blaise needed to think about, maybe for their next hotel.

The trio decided to have lunch at the small restaurant beside the large outdoor pool. A few of the other guests had chosen to do the same, and sitting at the table with Daphne and Blaise, Draco found he recognised almost everyone at the other tables. However, it hadn't escaped his notice that everyone from school that they'd seen over the course of the morning, was with someone. So far, he seemed to be the only single person at the reunion.

As they were finishing lunch, they were approached by Ernie MacMillan. Draco had seen Ernie earlier, with one of the Patil twins, and from what a few people had said, he was the one bankrolling the reunion.

"Hello," Ernie greeted with a beaming smile. "I hope you're all enjoying yourself."

"Yes, it's a lovely hotel," Daphne replied.

"So I take it the rumours are true, you're behind this reunion," Blaise said.

"Parvati's done the organising, I've just paid for it," Ernie replied. "I sold my business last year so we've got more than enough money to splash out and reunite all our old friends."

"Funny, I can't remember being friends with most of these people," Draco muttered.

Ernie gave Draco a distasteful glare, before pasting the smile back on his face. "We're never too old to make new friends. Anyway, I just popped by to tell you about this evening's meal. It's taking place in the blue dining room at the back of the hotel, and the dress code is formal. We've gone for four long tables, and we're going to sit everyone and their partners at their old house table. So all you Slytherins will be together."

"Great, dinner with my ex," Draco grouched, rolling his eyes.

"I just want to check numbers," Ernie said, not hiding the malicious smirk that had formed when Draco mentioned his ex. "Blaise and Daphne, you're together, aren't you?"

"We are," Blaise answered. "But how is this going to work with couples that were in different houses? What about you and Parvati, you weren't in the same house as each other?"

"We'll be sitting at different table tonight. That's why I want to speak to every couple, to check how they want to sit," Ernie answered. "Now Draco, do you have anyone with you?"

"No, I'm alone," Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Such a shame," Ernie replied insincerely. "But never mind, you'll be surrounded by friends."

"I can't wait," Draco grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"For a walk," Draco answered. "You and Daph enjoy the afternoon. I'll catch you later."

Leaving his best friends to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, Draco headed back into the hotel. Finding the nearest bar that was open, he asked the wizard serving for a bottle of their finest firewhisky and a glass.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't sell by the bottle," The barman replied.

"Will this help?" Pulling out a bag of galleons from his pocket, he thrust several of them across the bar. The money was more than enough to pay for an entire bottle of even the finest firewhisky, and both Draco and the barman knew it.

"Just this once," The barman replied, quickly scooping the coins off the bar.

Armed with a bottle of firewhisky, Draco headed into the grounds looking for somewhere to grab some peace. He was not looking forward to dinner, and already he was thinking of ways he could get out of it. Or at the very least, he was thinking of ways he wouldn't have to sit at the same table as Theo and Astoria and pretend as though nothing had happened. He could kill Blaise for persuading him to attend the reunion. So far it was shaping up to be a disaster and Draco couldn't see it getting better any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat on the balcony of her hotel room, enjoying the peace and quiet as she ate a light lunch. Despite her protestations, Hermione had been persuaded to attend the reunion. Harry had brought the subject up a few days after she'd received the invitation, and he'd refused to let the matter drop until she'd agreed to attend. And just to be sure she didn't change her mind at the last minute, he and Ginny had been at her place bright and early and they'd all travelled to the hotel together.

Hermione had to admit the morning hadn't been as bad as she'd feared. She'd explored the hotel with Harry and Ginny, and while they'd seen plenty of their former classmates, none of them had mentioned the fact Hermione was all alone. However, just before lunch they'd ran into Ernie and he'd mentioned the arrangements for the evening meal, and Hermione wasn't at all sure she liked the idea of sitting with just the former Gryffindors. Unless they'd changed a lot, Ernie's wife, Parvati, and her best friend, Lavender Brown were awful gossips, and due to the fact Hermione had never gotten along with Lavender, she was fully expecting them to make some sort of snide remarks over dinner. Especially as Ron and Anna would be at the table, while she was be all alone.

In an attempt to prepare for the evening, Hermione had decided to eat lunch in her room, and she'd already told Harry and Ginny that she would entertain herself this afternoon. Hermione had already decided that she would have a relaxing spa treatment, and as she ate dinner, she looked over the brochure that detailed what was on offer. Hermione had checked before lunch that she didn't need to book a treatment beforehand, so all she had to do was decide what she wanted and go down to the spa facilities and enjoy herself.

By the time she'd finished eating, Hermione had decided she would have a Deep tissue Thai Massage. She was hoping a nice relaxing massage, followed by a stroll in the grounds would help her relax before dinner. Hopefully by then she'd be so relaxed that she would be able to let any negative comments wash over her.

Heading down to the treatment rooms, Hermione was pleased to find that the place wasn't too crowded with former Hogwarts students. There were a few of her former school mates sorting out treatments, but it certainly wasn't overrun. It meant that Hermione didn't have to wait very long before she was escorted into a room for her massage.

By the time Hermione's massage was over, nearly an hour later, she felt more relaxed than she'd been for years. Ginny had often tried to get her to accompany her on spa weekends, but Hermione had always been too busy to spare the time. However, she might now reconsider and next time Ginny asked her to join her at the spa, she might very well say yes.

Before leaving the spa, Hermione took the opportunity to buy a few of the products the hotel was selling. Hermione rarely indulged in such things, but since she was feeling so relaxed and upbeat, she decided to make the most of her opportunity. With her bag full of bits and pieces from the spa, Hermione headed back to her room, where she deposited her purchases. After a quick change of clothes, she transferred everything she would need into a smaller bag, before heading down to explore the lovely looking grounds.

The grounds were every bit as exquisite as they looked from the hotel, and Hermione was more than happy to stroll around the grounds at a sedate pace. She walked around the tennis courts, the rose gardens and even a picnic area beside a lake, before heading into the tranquillity garden. The tranquillity garden lived up to its name, and just walking among the flowers made Hermione feel at peace. As she walked, she idly thought that she should take more time for herself, and go away more often on a weekend. After all, if she wanted a life outside of work, she would have to actually spend time doing things that had nothing to do with her job or the Ministry.

Wondering if she should maybe suggest a return trip to the spa to Ginny, Hermione turned the corner and spotted a white gazebo, covered with pale pink honeysuckle. Deciding it would be a nice place to stop and rest for a bit, Hermione walked around the path to the front of the gazebo. However, just as she was about to climb the couple of steps which led into the cool shaded seating area, she spotted that someone was already in the gazebo. But not just anyone, it was Draco Malfoy, and sitting beside him on the floor was a nearly full bottle of firewhisky and an empty glass.

Hermione hesitated, unsure if she should just walk away or at least say hello. Granted, she and Draco had never been friends in school, but things hadn't quite turned out as bad between them as Hermione had once feared. When Hermione first started school, Draco was a stuck up little brat, who seemed to look down on her because she was a muggleborn. Ron had explained how Draco's father had been a supporter of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, and that in his opinion Malfoys were bad news and couldn't be trusted.

For a couple of years it had seemed that Ron was right, and Draco was nothing more than a spiteful bully. However the end of fourth year saw Voldemort attempt and fail to return to full strength. In fact, things went so wrong for the dark wizard that all he managed to do was kill himself properly, ensuring that the wizarding world would never have to face the second war so many people had been convinced was coming. The fall of Voldemort prompted several of his former supporters to admit to changing their views, and the Malfoys were among those who discarded the old ways. Of course there was still some debate over whether wizards like Lucius Malfoy genuinely thought of muggleborns as equals, but it became clear to Hermione that Draco didn't have a problem with her blood.

In fact over the last few years at Hogwarts, Hermione had enjoyed a cordial relationship with the blond Slytherin. He was the only other person who spent almost as much time in the library as her, and rather than ignoring her as he had done for the first couple of years, he would speak and acknowledge her. Granted, they'd never really talked and they weren't friends, but he wasn't the enemy he might have been if circumstances had been different.

"Granger," Draco called, spotting Hermione before she had a chance to decide what to do. "Fancy seeing you here."

"It is a reunion Malfoy," Hermione replied, taking in the blond's appearance and deciding the years had been kind to him. He'd always been a good looking boy, but now he was a truly handsome man. "In case you missed it, we went to school together."

"I didn't miss it," Draco replied with a slight smirk. "But why are you wandering around the grounds all alone?"

"Because I am all alone," Hermione responded with a shrug, hoping that she came off unbothered by her single status.

"Finally," Draco declared with a grin, causing Hermione to think how hot he looked when he let go of his normal stoic exterior and truly smiled. "Another singleton. Join me Granger."

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked warily as she climbed the steps and entered the gazebo.

"I wish," Draco snorted. "I've had one glass, and that was over an hour ago. If I carry on drinking alone, I might not stop until the bottle is empty."

"And why are you turning to drink on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Regrets," Draco answered, reaching down for the bottle. Pouring some of the amber liquid into the crystal tumbler, he handed it over to Hermione. "I've just got the one glass so we'll have to share."

"Sharing with a muggleborn, that'll be a first for you," Hermione chuckled as she took a drink of the strong liquid.

"I don't have a problem with muggleborns," Draco replied as he took the glass off Hermione and had a drink of the liquor himself.

"It wasn't always that way," Hermione said softly. "When we were younger you hated me."

"Not because you were a muggleborn," Draco said.

"So you don't deny you hated me?" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, I can't deny that," Draco replied with an apologetic shrug. "For the first couple of years at Hogwarts I hated you with a burning passion."

"Why? What had I ever done to you?" Hermione asked.

Even though it had been ten years since she left school, and seventeen years since she started, it still hurt to think of how hard it had been joining a wizarding school. She'd been all alone in a strange world, and she hadn't exactly been made to feel welcome straight away. Not that it was just Draco, as even Ron had been off with her when they first met. In fact it had taken her over a month to make friends, which had happened on Halloween, the night Harry and Ron had rescued her from a mountain troll.

"You were better than me," Draco answered simply but honestly. "This may surprise you, but I grew up slightly spoiled."

"I never would have guessed," Hermione gasped in fake shock as she took the glass of firewhisky back off Draco and had another drink.

Draco grinned at Hermione, surprised by how easy it was to talk to her, before he continued. "Anyway, I grew up thinking I was something special. I had a better grasp of magic then any of my other friends, so I went off to Hogwarts thinking I would be top of the class."

"And then I came along and ruined it," Hermione said with a rueful smile.

"Then you came along," Draco agreed with a nod. "Suddenly, I wasn't the best. I was being beating by a girl, and not just any girl, a girl who'd only recently discovered she was a witch. I didn't know how to deal with you been better than me, so I chose to hate you instead."

"What changed?"

"I did. I grew up and realised that you being a brilliant witch didn't affect me being a good wizard. Just because you were better than me, didn't mean that I was no good. What I could achieve had nothing to do with what you achieved. I could still be the best wizard I could be, even if you did still beat me in every class."

"You ran me close in quite a few classes," Hermione admitted with a small smile. She knew a lot of people thought she was top of their year by a large margin, but Hermione had always known that Draco, and a few other students, were right behind her and she'd had to work extremely hard to keep her number one position.

"Maybe I would have been closer if I hadn't spent my first few years hating you," Draco said with a deprecating smile. "Maybe if I'd buckled down early on, I could have matched you in later years."

"I guess we'll never know," Hermione replied. "But at least you moved past your hatred and focused on yourself. You've achieved a hell of a lot since leaving school, Malfoy."

"Been keeping an eye on me, have you?" Draco teased, grinning widely when Hermione blushed in response.

"I just read the papers," Hermione replied, aware that Draco was still grinning wickedly at her. "And last year I stayed in your hotel in Rome while I was away on business. It was the most gorgeous hotel I've ever stayed in. If they're all like that, I can see why they're so popular."

"We try to make our hotels the best they can be," Draco said modestly. "And it's not like I'm the only one who's achieved anything since leaving Hogwarts. You're head of one of the largest departments in the Ministry, and tipped to be Minister for Magic one day. That's not bad going."

"Have you been keeping an eye on me?" Hermione questioned, borrowing Draco's question from a few seconds ago.

"I just read the papers," Draco mimicked her answer with a grin. "But seriously, it's hard to miss progress like yours. You're the golden girl of the wizarding world."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione replied as she blushed even harder at Draco's compliment. "My life is hardly golden."

"What's tainting it?" Draco asked, even though he had a fair idea just what was stopping Hermione's life from being perfect.

"Most likely the same thing that has you sitting out here nursing firewhisky," Hermione replied.

"Love," Draco scoffed. "Or rather a lack of it."

"Yeah, it's hard being alone," Hermione said quietly. "Especially at events like these where everyone seems to be paired up, including my ex."

"I know all about that one," Draco said sympathetically as he refilled their glass of firewhisky.

"I guess you do," Hermione replied, recalling the stories she'd read about Draco's girlfriend running off and marrying one of his best friends.

"And now I have to sit through a bloody dinner on the same table as them," Draco continued. "I had hoped I could avoid them over the course of the weekend."

"Same here," Hermione said. "I still see Ron fairly often, but we've never sat down and had dinner together since we split. I can't say it's something I'm looking forward to."

"Then why don't we do something about it," Draco suggested, an idea popping into his head. "I was talking to one of the staff just before you came along, and he mentioned that we're not far from a wizarding village, with a very nice pub. What do you say we rebel and skip dinner? We can go down to the pub, and eat there, where there are no exes."

"Are you asking me on a date, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile.

"Only if you're saying yes," Draco retorted, a mischievous glint in her grey eyes. "So what do you say, Granger, are you up for being led astray by a Slytherin?"

"You know what, I think I am," Hermione replied impulsively. The idea of dinner with Draco appealed far more than sitting eating dinner opposite Ron and his girlfriend. "Let's do it. Let's be bad."

In a whirl of conspiring laugher, the pair arranged to meet in the reception half an hour before dinner was due to start. With any luck they'd be out of the hotel and down at the village before anyone even realised they were missing. Besides, it wasn't like they were skipping out on the whole reunion. They were just missing one meal, they would be back for the large party the following evening. But for tonight, they were going to have fun, and that meant leaving the reunion and their respective exes behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione warily entered the reception area of the hotel, keeping an eye out for any members of the reunion. She felt like a naughty schoolgirl skipping lessons, and the feeling was surprisingly liberating. During her years at Hogwarts she'd broken a few rules, mainly over the first few years to help Harry, but she'd never actually skipped classes. But then again she'd always loved the actual classes, so much so that she'd ended taking so many elective classes in third year that Professor McGonagall had ended up giving her a time turned just so she could squeeze them all in. In later years she'd scaled back on the amount of lessons she'd taken, but even so the actual classes and the learning had been the highlight of her Hogwarts career.

Satisfied that there was no-one she knew around, Hermione walked over to reception and handed the receptionist a folded note for her to pass to Harry when he came down to dinner. Even though she was skipping dinner, she didn't want her friends to worry, and she knew without reassuring Harry that she was fine and she hadn't snuck off home, her friend would only spend the night worrying about. This way she could relax and enjoy herself knowing that Harry wouldn't be worried about her.

Although Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to relax as her stomach was churning in anticipation. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of skipping out on dinner that was making her nervous, or the prospect of an evening with Draco. If anyone had told her before the reunion that she would end up on what was essentially a date with Draco Malfoy, she would have found it hilarious and told them they were being ridiculous. Yet here it was happening, and instead of finding it ridiculous, Hermione was looking forward to the evening.

Hearing the lifts open behind her, Hermione whirled round and was left breathless as Draco stepped from the lift. He was wearing his signature black trousers, which he'd teemed with a dark green shirt that had a few of the top buttons open. His blond hair was casually styled and he looked more relaxed and casual than Hermione had ever seen him. Hermione was just pleased she'd opted for casual as well in a pair of white trousers and a silky off the shoulder lilac top.

As he walked towards her, Hermione felt her heart rate kick up a gear. He really was a very attractive wizard, and the afternoon had proved that once he opened up and talked, he was very witty and actually quite open. Hermione suspected that despite his outwardly aloof appearance, to his friends he was an open book. Something told her the likes of Blaise and Daphne would be able to tell what Draco was thinking and feeling without even have to ask.

"You look lovely, Granger," Draco said with a smile when he reached her side.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, trying her best not to blush at his compliment. She'd never been very good at accepting compliments, especially from good looking wizards.

"Shall we go before we're spotted?" Draco asked with a mischievous smile.

"Let's," Hermione replied, smiling back at Draco.

Feeling like a naughty child, Hermione snuck out of the hotel with Draco. It was only when they left the hotel gates, which was at the end of the winding driveway, that Hermione realised she had no idea where the nearby village was located. When they'd arrived, Harry had the co-ordinates for the hotel and they'd landed in the garden just in front of the main entrance. Glancing over at Draco, and noticing the way he was looking between both sides, she guessed he was just as clueless as she was about which direction to go in.

"I don't believe this," Hermione laughed. "We've decided to sneak away, and neither of us have any idea where we're going."

"Have some faith, Granger, I know what I'm doing," Draco replied, even though his eyes continued to dart unsurely from side to side.

"Right," Hermione said with a giggle. "If we're lost, maybe we should give in and just go back inside."

"You want to go back?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione.

"Not really," Hermione replied.

"Then we continue," Draco announced. "Left or right?"

"What are we going to do, just walk until we find civilisation?"

"Why not? It's better than eating dinner with our exes. Especially as we are the only two single people at this sodding reunion?"

"Seriously?" Hermione gasped as they turned right and began to walk.

"Yeah, I bumped into MacMillan on my way back up to my room, and I asked him about everyone else. He took great pleasure in informing me I was the only single wizard at the reunion."

"But how do you know there's not more single witches?"

"He also mentioned you were the only other single person," Draco answered. "Although to be fair, he didn't seem as gleeful about that. He just said it rather matter of factly."

"It's probably no surprise to anyone that I'm single," Hermione said with a sad sigh. "Who would want to date a workaholic bookworm like me?"

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Granger," Draco said kindly, genuinely meaning it. He'd been taken by surprise when they'd spoken earlier, but with a few hours to think about things, he realised that in many ways Hermione was his ideal woman. She certainly embodied everything he was looking for in a partner.

"That's sweet, but we both know it's not true," Hermione said with a half-smile. "There's a lot of wizards wouldn't give me a second look."

"Okay, so maybe you do need a certain type of wizard," Draco conceded.

"Oh." Hermione's face fell at how quick Draco had agreed with her and she wondered if she shouldn't just cut her losses, turn around and go back to the hotel.

"Don't look so crestfallen, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Draco said with a chuckle. "I just mean that only a certain type of wizard could handle a witch like you."

"I think there's a compliment in there somewhere," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"There is," Draco confirmed. "I'll clarify what I meant when we sit down, because if I'm not mistaken, I think we've arrived at the village we were trying to find."

Tearing her eyes away from Draco, Hermione found he was right and they were approaching a small village. The village could actually have been any idyllic village across the country, and the only thing that gave away that it was a wizarding village were the shops and what they sold. One shop had a broomstick display, while others stocked potions and spell books. Finally in the centre of the village, just off the village green, stood the pub – The Golden Hippogriff.

When they entered the pub, Hermione immediately thought of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. The Golden Hippogriff had the same welcoming charm, and Hermione instantly felt comfortable in the pub. Leaving Draco to grab the drinks and a menu, Hermione found a quiet table in the corner of the room and nabbed it before anyone else could sit at it.

"There you go." Draco slid a glass of chilled rosé wine over to Hermione as he sat down opposite her and handed her a menu. "This place looks nice."

"It does," Hermione agreed. "It reminds me of The Three Broomsticks."

"I guess it does have the same charm," Draco said with a nod.

After consulting their menus, and picking their meals, Draco went and ordered the food before returning to the table and settling back down with Hermione. According to the barmaid he'd placed the order with, dinner would be at least twenty minutes so they had time to talk and get to know each other.

"So, you were going to tell me what you meant earlier about me needing a certain type of wizard," Hermione prodded.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I meant it in a nice way," He began. "It's just that you're a very strong, very capable witch. Some wizards can't handle a witch being their equal, or in your case, even better than them. I would have thought your relationship with Weasley would have taught you that."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, wondering what Draco had heard about her and Ron.

"I have no idea if I'm right here, but I'm guessing your relationship with him broke down partly because he couldn't handle how successful you were," Draco said. "Weasley's always struck me as the type of person that can't handle it when other people overshadow him. Just look at the way he lashed out at Potter in fourth year when he was in the Triwizard Tournament. I just can't see him being the type to enjoy being with someone who constantly outshines him."

"Funny, I might have said the same thing about you," Hermione said, rather surprised that Draco had Ron pegged so well. "From what I've seen, a lot of purebloods want their wives to be little more than pretty accessories. They look good on the arm, produce the pureblood heirs and are nice and obedient."

"That is what a lot of purebloods look for in wives," Draco conceded. "But I grew up with a mother who was strong and was an equal in her marriage. I'm sure the outside world sees my mother in exactly the same light as you just described, but she's so much more than that. She's truly my father's equal, and their relationship works because they're equals and respect each other and their opinions."

"And that's what you want," Hermione said. Like her, it seemed that Draco had grown up with parents who had a strong marriage, and that was what he was looking for in his own relationship.

"It is," Draco replied with a nod. "I thought Astoria was that person."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't hide her shock at the revelation. Granted she didn't know Astoria personally, but from what she'd seen and read about her she seemed like a pretty standard pureblood, nothing at all like the witch Draco said he wanted.

"Really," Draco chuckled. "In the beginning she was exactly what I wanted. She took an interest in me and my life, she was always on hand for me to run things through with. I genuinely thought she would be the sort of witch I needed."

"What went wrong?" Hermione asked.

"She moved in with me, and she got her eyes on the prize," Draco answered with a shrug. "She became so consumed with the thought of becoming Mrs Malfoy that I became nothing more than a stepping stone to her achieving her dreams. She was so convinced that we would get married that everything I loved about her disappeared. She went from being this loving, supportive witch, to someone who was only interested in herself and what I could do to make her life better."

"Why didn't you end it then?" Hermione asked. She knew enough to know that Astoria had done the dumping, but from what Draco was saying, she wasn't sure why he held on for so long.

"I was going to the day she left me," Draco confided. "I came home from work early to talk to her, only to find her packing her bags. Turns out she got impatient waiting for me to propose, so she decided to cut her losses and go and find someone who wanted her."

"Meaning she was finally ready to leave you for Theo Nott," Hermione deduced.

"That's how I took it," Draco replied with a nod. "Or at least it was once I found out about her and Theo. They claim nothing happened before we split, but I'm not buying it. My guess is she was seeing Theo for a while, getting herself a backup plan in case I didn't propose. By the time she left, it was clear that wasn't what I wanted anymore, so she took option two. Theo might not quite be in the Malfoy league money wise, but he's no pauper and he does have the good pureblood family name."

"You really are better off without her," Hermione said, instinctively reaching across the table and taking hold of Draco's hand. "You deserve so much more than her."

Their eyes locked across the table but before either of them said anything, their food arrived, and they sprung apart as though they'd been burned. Once the barmaid had deposited their meals, and topped up their drinks, she once again left them alone. Only now there was a strong current of sexual tension bubbling between them. To be fair, it had been simmering since they'd started talking earlier in the day, but now neither of them could ignore it.

"So what do you want in a relationship?" Draco asked, awkwardly restarting the conversation.

"Pretty much the same as you," Hermione replied. "I mean, I want the sort of relationship my parents had," She clarified. "They both worked, and at different times each of them were more successful than the other, but it never bothered them. They loved and supported each other, as well as raising me. I guess I want that same level of love and support."

"Which you didn't get from Weasley," Draco stated.

"As you so rightly guessed, he couldn't handle my career," Hermione said. "He hated it that my career took off almost immediately, while his plodded along. What he really wanted was a witch like his mother. Someone who would put him first and have his dinner on the table when he returned from work."

"He just couldn't handle you," Draco said firmly. "He couldn't handle being with a witch who completely outshone him, and always would."

"But what are my chances of finding a man who isn't bothered by that?" Hermione questioned with a sigh. "Like it or not, men are proud creatures, and not a lot of them can handle their partners being more successful than them."

"What you need is a wizard who's successful in his own right," Draco said, throwing a wide smile Hermione's way. "One who's confident enough that he'd not daunted by having an incredibly smart witch at his side. One who knows that he's lucky to have someone as stunning as you in his life."

"And where can I find this confident, successful wizard?" Hermione teased.

"Beats me," Draco replied with a grin. "But I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

"I guess I'll just have to keep having dinner with handsome wizards until I find him," Hermione said.

"I guess you will," Draco replied with a smile.

Turning the conversation away from their exes, the couple spent the next few hours getting to know each other better. As the alcohol and conversation flowed, the flirting increased and by the time they got up to leave, the sexual tension was crackling between them. It was still present when they arrived back at the hotel and Draco asked Hermione up to his room for a nightcap. They both knew he was asking her up for more than a drink, and there was an air of anticipation as she considered her answer. When she agreed, they headed up to his room, both aware that they were about to have the night of their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione drifted into consciousness, aware of a pair of strong hands caressing her gently and soft lips running over her naked skin. Not opening her eyes, she took a moment just to luxuriate in Draco's touch. She could feel the slight brush of his stubble against her thighs, and when she finally opened her eyes she found Draco halfway down the bed. When he realised she was awake, he gave her a wicked grin as he slowly spread her legs. The second his lips touched her aching centre, Hermione threw her head back on the pillow and let out a contented groan.

The sex the previous night had been breath-taking, and Hermione was hoping for more of the same. Although so far it was looking promising as Draco used his talented fingers and mouth to draw an early morning orgasm from Hermione. As she revelled in the bliss, Draco crawled back up the bed, a smug smirk plastered all over his face.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Morning," Hermione replied. "Someone's looking happy."

"I had a very good night," Draco returned, his eyes wandering over Hermione's still naked body.

Hermione blushed as she reached for the silk sheet to cover herself up. Draco had obviously removed it before she woke up.

"Don't," Draco said, stopping Hermione from covering up. "It's not like I didn't see it all last night. Not to mention what I was doing only moments ago."

"That was different," Hermione protested as she managed to get the cover over her body.

"How?" Draco frowned.

"Because we were doing stuff," Hermione answered shyly. "I wasn't just lounging around for you to eyeball me."

"Doing stuff?" Draco snickered, amused by Hermione's bashfulness given what they'd done the previous evening.

"You know what I mean," Hermione muttered. She may have been nearly thirty, but she'd never been comfortable talking about sex.

"I do," Draco said, managing to pull the sheet down enough to reveal Hermione's breasts. "And if that's the only way you feel comfortable naked, I think it's time we did more stuff."

"I don't know if I have the energy after last night," Hermione replied.

"You will once I've finished with you," Draco responded with a jaunty wink, leaning forward and capturing Hermione's lips with his.

Hermione gave herself up to the kiss and she didn't protest when Draco flung the sheet that was covering her onto the floor. Any protests she might have thought about making were stifled as his lips trailed down her neck and latched onto her breast, his hand coming up to cup the other one. Hermione arched up into Draco's touch, tangling her fingers in Draco's silky soft hair.

"I love how responsive you are," Draco muttered, grinning up at Hermione.

"You're quite responsive yourself," Hermione retorted with a cheeky smile as she let her own hands wander down Draco's body and stroked his hardening member.

Hermione smirked as Draco let out a low growl. She might melt at his touch, but he was hardly much better. The previous evening, Hermione had been surprised how vocal Draco had been, as she'd never had a lover who'd responded to her in such a passionate way.

"I hope you're not just going to tease, Granger," Draco said, biting back a moan as Hermione's hands continued to stroke him.

"You should know better than that," Hermione replied, peppering kisses down Draco's neck.

"Still feels like teasing to me," Draco murmured.

Hermione laughed lightly as she pushed Draco onto his back and straddled him. "You just lie back, and let me tease. If you're very good, I might even do more than tease."

"I'm all yours," Draco said, letting his eyes drift closed as Hermione's lips brushed over his nipples.

Making sure to keep up the teasing, Hermione slowly worked her way down Draco's toned body. When she reached his erection she slowly took his hard member into her mouth and began to reciprocate the oral sex she'd been woken up with. As Draco recovered from the orgasm Hermione had teased out of him, she crawled back up the bed and propped herself up on her elbow so she could admire the gorgeous wizard she'd spent the night with.

"What?" Draco asked, aware that Hermione was watching him and wondering why.

"I'm just thinking how unexpected this is," Hermione remarked. "I certainly didn't expect this when I came to the reunion."

"Me either," Draco chuckled. "But it's certainly livened this weekend up."

"And you don't regret it?" Hermione checked.

"An amazing night with a sexy witch. No, I don't regret it. Do you?"

"Not for a second," Hermione replied with a smile. "Last night was incredible."

"This morning can be just as incredible as last night," Draco said, giving Hermione a lingering kiss.

"Sounds good," Hermione said, melting into Draco's embrace.

The soft kisses slowly increased in urgency, while their hands explored each other's bodies. When Draco pushed inside Hermione, their eyes never left each other and there was an intensity to the action that had been missing the previous evening. The previous evening it had all been about acting on their attraction, and not being able to get enough of each other, but now there was something more intense between them.

Finding Hermione's hand and entwining their fingers, Draco began to move, his eyes never leaving Hermione. Hermione found herself gazing into Draco's expressive grey eyes as their bodies moved in perfect harmony together. Unlike the previous night when their lovemaking had been fast and furious, there was a tenderness to their actions. However it didn't make the experience any less fulfilling and when they climaxed it was at virtually the same moment.

"Wow," Hermione whispered as they collapsed together in a tangled heap of naked limbs.

"Wow, indeed," Draco agreed in a soft voice. The sex the previous evening had been hot, but it was nothing compared to what he'd just experienced.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked as Draco reluctantly rolled off her as not to squash her.

"I guess sometime today I'll have to face Blaise and Daphne and explain where I was last night," Draco said. "In fact, I'm surprised they haven't already turned up, demanding answers."

"I guess I need to talk to my friends as well," Hermione said. "Do I mention this?"

"Do you want to?" Draco asked.

"I don't think we need to hide," Hermione replied. "Whether it was a one off, or it happens again, I'm not ashamed of what happened."

"So if it comes up we're honest about it," Draco summarised. "And what about tonight's party?"

"What about it?"

"How do you fancy going together?" Draco asked, shooting Hermione and infectious grin. "It'll certainly make the evening go with a bang."

"Sounds like fun," Hermione chuckled. "I'll meet you in reception and we can attend together."

"You don't have to rush off, do you?" Draco asked, his hands tracing Hermione's curves once again.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione questioned.

"Either a bath or a shower," Draco replied.

"A nice bubble bath sounds great," Hermione answered, stretching her body.

"Let's go then," Draco said, jumping off the bed and pulling Hermione up out of the bed.

Laughing happily, Hermione followed Draco into the bathroom. By the time they emerged from the bathroom it was mid-morning and Hermione just had time to pop back to her room and change before she went downstairs to try and find her friends.

Hermione found Harry and Ginny out beside the pool in the outdoor restaurant. However, they weren't alone. Ron and Anna were sitting with them, along with Neville Longbottom and his fiancée, Luna Lovegood. Taking a deep breath, and preparing herself to face Ron, Hermione plastered a smile on her face and approached the table.

"Hermione," Ginny called. "We thought we'd lost you."

"We expected you at dinner last night," Harry said with a stern glare.

"Did you not get the note I left with the receptionist?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we got it, but it didn't explain anything," Harry said. "Where were you?"

"I hope you didn't skip dinner because of me," Ron said quietly.

"It wasn't you Ron," Hermione reassured her ex, even though at the time having a meal with him and Anna had been a very big part of her decision to skip the dinner. "I just had a better offer."

"A better offer than what you came here for?" Harry asked with a frown. "This is supposed to be a reunion weekend Hermione."

"And it is," Hermione said. "I've spoken to plenty of former classmates yesterday, and I'll be at the party tonight."

"You know Malfoy was missing last night," Luna mused.

"He was," Neville confirmed. "I heard Blaise and Daphne talking about where he could be. Blaise thought he might have gone home."

"I'm surprised he even turned up," Ron said with a snort. "I mean everyone knows what happened with Astoria. It must be humiliating to be dumped for your best friend. It wasn't even as if they waited before getting married, they just dove straight in and did it just after she'd left Malfoy."

"And why shouldn't Draco turn up?" Hermione asked snappishly. "He's done nothing wrong. It's not his fault his last girlfriend was foolish enough to throw him away."

"Someone's defensive," Ginny remarked, scrutinising Hermione. "You're also looking pretty contented. If I didn't know better I would say you've had sex this morning."

"Just where did you say you were last night, Hermione?" Harry questioned, realising his wife was right and there was definitely a spark about Hermione.

"I had dinner at a lovely nearby pub," Hermione answered.

"Alone?" Ginny pressed.

"Not alone," Hermione replied. "I was with someone."

"You weren't," Ron hissed. "Please say you weren't with Malfoy."

"Okay, I won't say," Hermione said with a smile that revealed everything.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ginny gasped as Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione in shock.

"We ran into each other yesterday afternoon and got talking," Hermione explained. "We both agreed that dinner at a quiet pub sounded preferable to some sort of dinner where we were seated like children."

"More like you didn't want to face a dinner with your exes," Neville snorted unthinkingly.

"Neville," Luna hissed, elbowing her fiancé for his lack of sensitivity.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that," Neville apologised, looking sheepish. "I just meant that it must be awkward."

"It's not awkward," Ron protested. "Hermione and I are still friends."

"We are, but not the sort of friends that have dinner together," Hermione pointed out. "I'm sorry Ron, it's not your fault, but you were part of the reason I decided to join Draco for dinner down in the village. I have no problems seeing you, or even hanging out like this, but sitting opposite you having dinner with the likes of Lavender and Parvati making digs was more than I could bare."

"I can see how that could be awkward," Ginny said as even Ron nodded in agreement. "And I don't suppose Malfoy was looking forward to seeing his ex and his friend together."

"Not really," Hermione said. "So dinner somewhere else seemed to appeal to us both."

"Just dinner?" Ginny asked, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Hermione replied. "But let's just say, I now have a date for the party this evening."

"Wow, talk about quick work," Ginny whistled.

"Don't go planning the wedding or anything, Ginny," Hermione warned, knowing how carried away her best friend could get. "We're just having fun."

"All good things start with a bit of fun," Ginny said wickedly.

"No, this can't be right," Ron interrupted. "Hermione, you cannot get involved with Malfoy."

"Firstly, I don't know if we are getting involved," Hermione said. "And secondly, it's really none of your business Ron."

"You may not be my girlfriend, but you are my friend and I do care about you," Ron argued. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"And you think Draco will hurt me?"

"I do," Ron confirmed with a nod. "I know he's not like his father, but he's still a pureblood snob. You'll be nothing more than a notch on his bedpost."

"And so what if it's just a weekend fling?" Hermione responded with a shrug. "Draco is making this weekend fun, and I can't wait for tonight."

Leaving her friends to digest the news of what she'd been up to, Hermione left them to have their lunch. Grabbing a sandwich from the café, she headed outside to eat it before going back to her room to prepare for the evening's party. She hadn't intended to make such a fuss over the party, but since she was now going with Draco she wanted to look perfect. She wasn't interested in impressing her former school mates, except for Draco that was. Not that she thought she needed to impress him, but it wouldn't hurt to show him just how good she could look if she made the effort.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco got ready to attend the reunion party with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to spending the evening with Hermione, and he was hoping the night would end the same way as the one before, with Hermione ending up back in his room. But even if things didn't pan out that way, he'd still enjoyed himself far more than he'd thought he would when he'd agreed to attend the reunion.

After he'd reluctantly let Hermione leave his room just before lunchtime, he'd gone to find Blaise and Daphne. He'd been honest with his friends and told them why he wasn't at dinner and who'd he'd been with. And even though he'd never actually said he'd slept with Hermione, both Blaise and Daphne had known he'd spent the night with the feisty brunette witch.

Blaise had wholeheartedly voiced his approval, and he'd urged Draco to squeeze every ounce of fun out of the reunion. Daphne had also been pleased that Draco seemed happy, but she warned him against using Hermione just to make Astoria jealous. Daphne's words had stuck with Draco all afternoon as he wondered if that was what he was doing, but in the end he'd decided that in no way was he using Hermione.

First of all, if he was wanted to make Astoria jealous, he would have brought someone to the reunion in the first place. Draco could have easily found a willing witch who would have accompanied him to the reunion, a gorgeous pureblood who would have been guaranteed to make Astoria jealous, but he hadn't wanted to. He hadn't wanted to engage in such petty behaviour, and quite frankly he was beyond making Astoria jealous. She'd made her choice, and he was more than happy that they were no longer involved.

Secondly, Draco knew Hermione wasn't the sort of witch that would make Astoria jealous anyway. He knew Astoria well enough to know that she would never consider Hermione to even be a contender against her, even though in his opinion Hermione was every bit as beautiful as his ex-girlfriend. To Astoria the only threat was another beautiful, polished, pureblood princess. Witches like Hermione with jobs, or in Hermione's case a career, weren't intimidating to women like Astoria as the sort of men they had their eyes on didn't usually want a driven wife who had a life of her own.

So even if he had wanted to make Astoria jealous, Hermione would not be the witch to use. Not that Draco was using Hermione, as he'd already decided he would still be getting ready to go to the party with her even if Astoria wasn't going to be there. For the first time in a long time, he'd had a really good time with a smart, funny witch, and that was all that Draco cared about right now. Astoria was history, and quite honestly he couldn't care less what she thought of him and Hermione attending the party together.

Brushing aside thoughts of his troublesome ex, Draco finished getting ready. Once he was dressed in his expensive black suit and deep blue shirt, he stuck his wand and his door key in his pocket and headed off to meet Hermione. As promised, Hermione was waiting for him in reception, and when Draco stepped out of the lift and set eyes on her, he was momentarily speechless.

Hermione was wearing a long, strapless, figure hugging purple dress with silver edging, and holding a small silver clutch bag. Her hair had been pinned up on top of her head, with a few whips falling sexily in her face. Her make-up was light and natural and the only jewellery she was wearing was a tiny pair of diamond stud earrings and a delicate teardrop necklace. Draco took in the sight with a smile on his face, as he idly wondered if she was wearing underwear. The dress clung to her so perfectly he couldn't see a trace of any underwear, but then again he knew with magic it was easy to hide any potential signs of underwear. Or she could be wearing something so tiny that it appeared she was wearing nothing underneath her dress.

"Are you just going to stand and stare all night?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile.

"It's a very good view," Draco replied, smiling back at Hermione. "Seriously, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Draco smiled even wider at the blush that appeared on Hermione's cheeks at the compliment. He loved how much saying something nice affected her. When he'd told Astoria she looked lovely, she'd take the compliment as if it was a given, whereas Hermione seemed genuinely pleased when he complimented her. It did make him wonder just how many men had taken the time to let her know just what a gorgeous witch she truly was.

Draco fully suspected that Weasley had told her she was beautiful often enough. Even back in school, it had been obvious he'd thought Hermione was lovely. And even though Draco wasn't the redhead's biggest fan, he did think that he would have made Hermione feel beautiful. However, it would appear since Weasley, she hadn't had anyone in her life that had told her she was beautiful. Either they were too intimidated to tell her how good looking she was, or she'd been dating men who just didn't appreciate her.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, holding his arm out for Hermione.

"Let's," Hermione replied as she slipped her arm through Draco's.

The pair made their way to the large ballroom at the back of the hotel. The ballroom opened out onto the gardens, and the entire room had been decked out with bits commemorating Hogwarts. All four of the houses were represented by banners and balloons, and against the back wall sat a table laden down with food. There was a bar in the corner of the room beside the food table, and music was being magically piped into the room.

The pair were greeted by Ernie and Parvati at the door, both of whom seemed totally shocked to see them arrive together.

"Serves the cocky bugger right," Draco muttered as they left an open mouthed Ernie staring after them. "He was so smug earlier when I was alone, but now I'm with the sexiest witch in the room."

"Sexiest?" Hermione repeated with a frown. "You don't need to flatter me Draco. I know I'm nothing special."

"You're wrong," Draco said, turning to Hermione and fixing her with a serious stare. "The fact you don't realise just how beautiful you are is what makes you special."

Hermione smiled back at Draco, genuinely moved by his words. However, before she could form an appropriate response they were approached by Blaise and Daphne. Despite going to school with the pair, Hermione barely knew them, so Draco made the proper introductions.

"I can see why Draco wanted to keep you to himself yesterday," Blaise said with a flirtatious grin.

"Ignore him," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes when she noticed how shocked Hermione was that a married man was flirting with her. "He flirts with every attractive witch he meets."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked. Back in school Blaise had a bit of a reputation as a womaniser, so she would have thought Daphne would have been wary of his flirting with other women.

"No," Daphne replied with a laugh. "He's a flirt, but he's a loyal flirt. Besides, he knows if he ever did stray, I'd cut his balls off with a rusty knife."

"Harsh," Draco laughed.

"Appropriate," Daphne countered. "You don't mess with a Slytherin witch. We can be very dangerous."

"But very sexy," Blaise purred, giving his wife a sultry look. "Have I told you lately, how much I love it when you get all possessive."

"And I think that's our cue to get a drink," Draco said, taking hold of Hermione's arm and leading her away from his friends as Daphne moved closer to Blaise and their lips inched together.

"Are they always like that?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder to find the pair engaged in a heated kiss in the middle of the room.

"Yes," Draco answered with a nod. "You get used to it."

Hermione wondered if she would get the opportunity to get used to being around Blaise and Daphne as she took her drink off Draco and the pair wandered over to a nearby table and sat down. As they chatted, Hermione became aware of someone watching her and when she turned her head, she found a stunning blonde witch watching them with narrowed eyes. When the wizard who was standing beside her turned around, Hermione recognised him as Theo Nott, meaning the witch was Astoria.

Hermione had seen pictures of Astoria in the papers, but none of the pictures she'd seen had done justice to the stunning creature she was. Even from halfway across the room, Hermione felt inferior to the beautiful witch. If she was the sort of witch, Draco pictured himself with then Hermione knew she stood no chance of things ever progressing to more than a quick fling. She was well and truly out of her league with Draco, and seeing Astoria had just made that abundantly clear.

"I think I need some air," Hermione muttered, putting her glass down and abruptly getting to her feet.

Draco frowned in confusion at Hermione's abrupt departure, but as Hermione moved through the crowds towards the doors that led to the garden, Draco got his eye on Astoria watching them. Wondering if his ex-girlfriend had anything to do with Hermione running off, Draco got to his feet and followed after Hermione.

When he emerged into the gardens he didn't see Hermione, but as he looked around he spotted a flash of purple disappearing into the tranquillity garden. Following Hermione, he managed to catch up with her just as she reached the gazebo where they'd had their first talk.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, reaching out and stopping Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione replied with a weak smile.

"I don't buy that," Draco said with a shake of his head. "One minute we were talking and having fun, the next you were off. Was it something to do with Astoria? I saw her watching us."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hermione whispered.

Draco frowned, not really sure why Hermione was talking about how he ex-girlfriend looked. "I guess so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It made me realise just how out of my league you are," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "Not that I'm saying I expect anything from you, but seeing her just made me realise that she's the sort of witch you're going to end up with. Someone stunningly beautiful, not someone who can look attractive if they really try."

"Astoria may be beautiful on the outside, but inside she's rotten," Draco said. "You on the other hand are different. You're a good person Hermione, far better than I could ever hope to deserve, and you're just as beautiful as Astoria. I don't know what's going to happen between us. This might be a fling, or might carry on once we're back home, but never think you don't compare to Astoria. You're worth ten of her, Hermione, and whoever does end up with you as his wife will be the luckiest sod alive."

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Hermione admitted with a smile.

"I mean it," Draco said in a low voice, pressing Hermione back against one of the beams of the gazebo. "You're amazing Hermione, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Reaching out for Draco, Hermione pulled his head down to hers and connected their lips. Draco quickly took control of the kiss, his hands running down Hermione's sides and his body pressed against hers. Hermione moaned softly when she felt the hard ridge of Draco's erection against her thigh. Dropping her bag on the floor, she plunged her fingers into his hair and eagerly kissed him back.

"We have to stop," Hermione reluctantly muttered when Draco began to pull her dress up her legs. "Someone might see."

Cursing softly, Draco plucked his wand from his trouser pocket and cast a couple of privacy spells. He then dropped the piece of wood on top of Hermione's discarded bag and carried on ravishing Hermione. As his lips traced the way down her neck, his hands crept slowly up her legs, caressing the silky smooth skin. When his hands reached the top of her thighs, he let out an appreciative groan when he found no barrier between his fingers and Hermione's hot womanhood.

"No knickers, you naughty girl," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as his fingers slid teasingly through her slick folds.

"I'm already being bad, so I thought I'd go the whole hog," Hermione replied, gasping when Draco's thumb began to circle her throbbing clitoris.

"You do bad so well, Granger," Draco growled, easing a finger into Hermione.

"Are you sure no-one can see us?" Hermione whimpered as Draco added a second finger, his thumb still slowly teasing her.

"I'm sure," Draco replied. As he spoke, he moved his second hand to Hermione's dress and finding the zipper, he tugged it down enough to pull the top of her dress down.

Hermione gasped as the cool air hit her exposed breasts. While Draco eagerly eyed the sight of her breasts, Hermione's hands flew down to his trousers and unzipped him. She hurriedly pushed the black material down his legs, noting that he also hadn't bothered with underwear. When her hand encased his erection, Draco dropped his head to Hermione's neck, kissing her neck as he emitted quiet moans as she stroked him.

"I need you inside me," Hermione whispered.

With a low growl, Draco happily obeyed Hermione, and moving their hands out of the way, he plunged inside her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, as he shifted in stance and tightly held onto her so she wouldn't slip. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, Hermione pulled his lips back to hers as they began to move together. It didn't take long before Hermione could feel her orgasm building. She also knew Draco was close by his erratic thrusts and his heavy breath on her neck.

"I can't last much longer," He panted into her ear.

Knowing what he wanted, and wasn't able to do since both his hands were holding her up, Hermione removed one of her hands from around his neck and snaked it in-between them. Moving past the material of her bunched up dress, Hermione's fingers found the place where they were joined. A few seconds later, Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. As wave after wave of bliss engulfed her body, she was vaguely aware of Draco finding his own release.

"Wow again," Hermione muttered once she'd significantly recovered.

"You can say that again," Draco chuckled as he gently moved away from Hermione and helped her cover herself up.

"We look a bit of a mess," Hermione said with a giggle, noting the way Draco's hair was sticking up from her running her fingers through it.

"Easily fixed," Draco answered, picking up his wand. A few spells later the pair were back looking immaculate. Now on-one would be able to tell they'd snuck off and had a quickie while the party was still very much in swing.

"Come on, we best get back before people notice we're gone," Hermione said, holding her hand out for Draco to take.

Lacing his fingers through hers, Draco led the way back to the party. The night was still young, and there was plenty more fun to be had before the evening was over and the reunion came to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco snuck back into the party without anyone even noticing they were missing. Or if anyone had noticed they were too polite to say anything. After chatting to a few people in the gardens, they eventually made their way back into the ballroom.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked. "We could grab some food."

"You know, I have worked up a bit of an appetite," Hermione answered with a grin.

"I'll grab us some food, you get us another drink and find us a table," Draco said. "Oh and Hermione," He added, stopping Hermione before she left to get the drinks. "Remember what I said. You're not in competition with Astoria or anyone else. I like you, and I'm having a really good time. Don't let some shallow gold-digger make you feel as though you're not good enough."

"Don't worry, you got rid of all my worries outside," Hermione replied with a smile.

It was true there was still a part of her that didn't think she could compete with the sort of witches Draco usually dated, but he'd convinced her not to worry about the future and focus on the right now. And right now, she was having a wonderful evening with a sexy wizard, and nothing and no-one was going to ruin her night.

While Hermione made her way to the bar, Draco headed over to the buffet. Picking up two plates he filled them with an assortment of sweet and savoury dishes. Since he didn't know what Hermione liked, he'd just picked a variety of foods and figured they could just nibble from the same plate. Just as Draco was about to leave the table he became aware of someone next to him and when he glanced to his right, he found Ron Weasley staring at him.

"Problem Weasley?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"I hope not," Ron replied in a low voice. "I'd hate to cause trouble at a party."

"Then don't," Draco said simply as he picked up the two plates and prepared to get back to Hermione.

"Not so fast, Malfoy," Ron said, grabbing hold of Draco's arm. "I want to talk to you."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have much to say to me," Draco remarked, carefully pulling his arm from Ron's grasp while making sure not to spill the plate of food he was carrying.

"I didn't have anything to say to you until today," Ron replied.

"What changed today?" Draco asked.

"I found out you're messing with someone I care about," Ron answered.

"I take it you mean Hermione," Draco said. "Although, I do take offence with the words 'messing with'. That implies I'm using her."

"Aren't you?" Ron questioned with a snort. "Isn't this all just about making your ex jealous? She ran off and married your best friend, so you think you'll get her back by having a fling with the most successful witch at the reunion."

"This has nothing to do with Astoria," Draco replied honestly. "Do I like the fact she married Theo a week after leaving me? No I don't. But do I wish she hadn't left me and we were still together? No. I'm not interested in Astoria, she's my past."

"What, and Hermione's your future?" Ron laughed bitterly. "Pull the other one, Malfoy. I don't believe it."

"I never said Hermione was my future," Draco said with a shrug. "I'm not psychic, so I don't know what my future holds. I don't know whether Hermione and I even have a future, or if this is just some fun fling. But whatever it is, it's our business, not yours."

"And that's where you're wrong, it is my business. Hermione is my business," Ron said forcefully.

"Really? And here was me thinking she was your ex," Draco said.

"She is, but I still care about her," Ron said. "And I will not stand back and let you use her."

"I am not using her," Draco repeated with a snarl. "I get that you don't want to see her hurt, but this is none of your business, Weasley. Hermione's a grown woman, and she's not your responsibility anymore. Besides, we both know that if I do end up hurting her, she's more capable than you of causing me some damage."

"Hermione may seem strong, but she's not," Ron warned. "She cares about people who she sometimes shouldn't, and it leads her to having her heart broken."

"Since you broke it, you should know all about that," Draco retorted, surprised by the fact Ron visibly blanched at his words.

"I'm being serious," Ron said quietly. "You're right, I did break her heart and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I don't want to see it happen again. I don't want to see her being made a fool of by the likes of you."

"I'm not making a fool of her," Draco said sincerely. "But I appreciate what you're saying. I'm not setting out to hurt her, but I won't back off just on the off chance this all goes wrong and she ends up hurt."

Ron slowly nodded his head, accepting what Draco was telling him. "Fine. But if you do hurt her, you'll have me to deal with. Not to mention Harry and my brothers. Did I mention I had five of them? All very big blokes."

"Wow, the pompous head boy one must have grown since school," Draco replied with a slight smirk. "He was always a bit of a weed."

"Fine, we'll take Percy out of it," Ron amended, knowing that Percy wasn't exactly the threatening type. "But that still leaves me, Harry, the twins and my two older brothers. Hermione is family, Malfoy. Screw her over at your peril."

"Message understood," Draco said with a slightly nervous gulp. Ron didn't worry him, neither did Harry, but he knew how talented the twins were and he knew enough about the older two to know one was a curse breaker and the other worked with dragons, and neither job was for the fainthearted.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Ron said as he picked up a plate and turned his attention to the buffet.

Feeling a bit deflated that he'd been threatened by someone he knew he could take in an instant, Draco scanned the room for Hermione. Spotting her sitting at a table near the window, a concerned look on her face, he hurried over to her and placed the two plates on the table.

"What was that all about with Ron?" Hermione asked as Draco sat down opposite her.

"We were just having a friendly chat," Draco replied.

"It didn't look friendly," Hermione said. "At one point I thought I would have to come over and break up a fight between the pair of you. So what was really going on?"

"He started by trying to warn me off," Draco answered.

"What?" Hermione snarled as she lurched to her feet. "I'm going to kill him. What right does he have to interfere in my life?"

"Hermione, don't." Reaching out, Draco put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm and eased her back into her seat.

"You're defending him?" Hermione asked in bewilderment as she did as Draco wanted and sat back down.

"I am," Draco replied, his distaste at the very idea written all over his face.

"Why?"

"Because his heart was in the right place," Draco answered with a shrug. "He just doesn't want to see you get hurt. He might not have been able to handle staying with you, and he might not be in love with you, but he does still love you in some way. You're important to him, Hermione, and he was just looking out for you. Albeit in Weasley's own heavy handed way."

"I had no idea," Hermione whispered, genuinely shocked to find out that Ron still cared for her so much. She'd known that he didn't still loved her in a romantic way, but she hadn't realised he still cared about her so strongly.

"He may not have able to handle you as his girlfriend, but he clearly still values your friendship," Draco said. "I guess it's good for you to know that you've got someone who cares about you so much that they threaten potential love interests with their big brothers."

"Ron threatened you with his brothers?" Hermione questioned.

"It started off with all five of them, until I pointed out the pompous git wasn't very threatening, so he dropped him from the mix," Draco said. "He also included himself and Potter in the threat, but neither of them worry me."

"But Ron's brothers do?" Hermione laughed.

"I've never met the older two, but the twins have a definite Slytherin streak in them," Draco replied. "Plus, they're goddamn geniuses with the stuff they make for their shop. I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of them, I'd imagine they can throw an ingenious hex or two."

"Yeah, the twins would fight dirty," Hermione admitted with an affectionate smile.

"You can consider me sufficiently warned," Draco said.

"I hope he hasn't put you off," Hermione said quietly. She appreciated what Ron had done for her, but she hoped he hadn't ruined things with Draco before they'd even gotten a chance to see if there was something worth exploring between them.

"No, I did tell him I wasn't walking away from you," Draco replied. "I also told him that I wasn't sure where, if anywhere, this was headed, but it was our business. Even if tonight is the last night we spend together, I won't regret this weekend."

"Neither will I," Hermione said with a smile. "It's certainly been an unexpected reunion."

"It has," Draco agreed with a smile. "Although for the record, I would like to see you after tonight. I was hoping we could grab dinner once we were back home."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied. "But let's talk about it later. For now, let's enjoy the rest of the reunion."

And enjoy the rest of the reunion was what they did. After finishing their drinks and food, they got up to dance as well as do some socialising. Aside from chatting to people they'd never really been friendly with in school, they chatted to some of their friends. Draco introduced Hermione to all his former Slytherin housemates, aside from Theo who never left his wife's side, despite throwing the odd longing glance in the direction of his old friends. Aside from Pansy Parkinson, who was rather standoffish with Hermione, the other Slytherins were perfectly polite to Hermione, and she realised just how misjudged they'd been in school. People thought of Slytherins as cold and heartless, but really they were just like everyone else and the group seemed to have a solid friendship.

Hermione also introduced Draco to her fellow Gryffindors. Ron kept a bit of a distance between himself and the pair, but he never said anything to cause any problems. Harry was also a bit frosty at first, but once Draco praised Harry's recent match winning performance in an international quidditch match, the ice was broken and conversation started to flow.

"Can I just have everyone's attention," Ernie called as the music suddenly stopped playing and everyone turned around to find him standing on a chair beside the food table.

"Is he going to make a speech?" Draco muttered, sharing an unimpressed look with Harry.

"Sounds like it," Harry replied in a whisper as Ernie began to thank everyone for coming.

"I think it's safe to say we've come a long way in the last ten years," Ernie said, once his thank you were dished out. "In this room we have star quidditch players, hoteliers, reporters, publicans, professors and so much more. We even have the future Minister of Magic," He added, winking at Hermione. "We've all achieved so much, and I think we can achieve even more. That's why I propose we do this all again in another ten years' time and see where we all are. Here's to us, the best graduating year Hogwarts has ever seen."

As people clinked glasses and the music started up again, Hermione turned to Draco. "So, Ernie wants to do it again in ten years, you up for it?"

"I am actually," Draco replied as he took Hermione in his arms and the pair began to move to the slow love song that was playing. "I think it would be rather interesting to meet up in ten years and see where we are. It'll be especially fun if the reunion is anything like this one."

"But what if I'm married in ten years?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile. "Or what if you're married?"

"Then we'll just have to reminisce about this reunion," Draco replied. "But I do think if there's another reunion we should both come, regardless of what's going on in our lives. Even if we just have one dance together it'll be worth it."

"I'll hold you to that," Hermione said, moving closer to Draco and resting her head on his chest. "A dance in ten years' time, it's a date."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Draco chuckled as they continued to dance.

A couple of dances later the couple were ready to leave the party behind and carry on with their own private celebrations. Retuning to Draco's room, they fell into bed together, lost in the moment and not giving a thought about the future. Who knew what the next ten years would hold, but the next few hours would consist of hot sex and lots of laughter. And right now, Draco and Hermione were happy to live in the moment. The future could wait, right now it was time to enjoy the moment and enjoy the end of their ten year reunion.


	8. Epilogue

**Ten years later.**

Hermione leant back in her chair, admiring the ivory invitation in her hands. The invitation had arrived in her morning post, and it was for the twenty years reunion for her Hogwarts class. True to his word, Ernie had organised another class reunion, ten years after their first one. He'd gone for the same weekend idea, only this time the hotel was an exclusive boutique hotel on its own private island just off the southern coast of England.

Hermione had been wondering for the last few weeks if the invitation would arrive as the anniversary of their first reunion had crept closer. Now it was here, Hermione was filled with anticipation. Already she was thinking about how free her diary was, and how much work would be involved in making sure she could get to the reunion.

Pressing a buzzer on her desk, Hermione summed her P.A, Debbie. Within seconds her bright efficient personal assistant entered her office, her ever present smile on her face.

"Can I have my diary, Debbie," Hermione said. "I want to check next month."

"Of course Minister," Debbie replied as she rushed back out of the room.

As she always did when someone called her Minister, Hermione felt a tingle of pleasure. She'd officially been sworn in as Minister of Magic a little over a year ago, and so far Hermione was loving the job. It was more work than she'd initially thought, but that was partly because she now had to balance her work life with her private life. As much as Hermione loved her job, she would give it all up in an instant if she thought it was affecting her family in a negative way.

"Here we go," Debbie announced, re-entering the room. "Next month's diary. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I want to check the weekend of the twenty first," Hermione replied as she flicked to the correct page in the book her assistant had brought her. "I need the weekend off."

"You don't have a lot of weekend duties, so if there is something scheduled it'll be easy to rearrange it," Debbie said, moving around Hermione's desk so she could help her boss.

Five minutes later the one appointment Hermione did have over that weekend had been switched, and Hermione had officially put the weekend in as a holiday, so barring an emergency, she would be free. Now all she had to do was arrange childcare for her two children.

At the thought of her children, Hermione's eyes fell to the picture of them on her desk. Her eldest was a week off being six, and he was as mischievous as they came. He was also the most lovable and caring little boy Hermione could wish for, and he was an amazing big brother to his little sister, who had just turned three. Hermione affectionately stroked the picture of her two children, thankful that she eventually had the family she'd always wanted.

Deciding to get everything sorted straight away, Hermione connected her floo network and placed a call to her mother-in-law. Of course her mother-in-law was thrilled with the idea of looking after her grandchildren for the weekend, and she promised Hermione that she and her husband would make it a weekend to remember for the children. Satisfied that everything was in hand, Hermione returned to her work, already looking forward to the reunion and what the weekend would bring.

* * *

Draco swished his firewhisky around in the crystal tumbler, his eyes flicking around the crowded ballroom in search of one witch. Of course he knew she would turn up, he'd already seen her several times over the weekend, but tonight was the night she'd promised to save him a dance ten years ago.

Draco shook his head as he considered the fact that it had been ten years since their last reunion. It really didn't seem like that long ago at all, but maybe that was because his entire life had changed over the course of the last ten years. Or rather his personal life had all changed, professionally he was still in business with Blaise and things were going better than ever. However, on a personal level things had improved dramatically and over the last ten years he'd gotten married and he now had two wonderful children.

"Are you going to stand there all evening, or are you going to join in the fun?" Blaise asked, coming up beside his best friend.

"I'm waiting for the fun to begin," Draco replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he grabbed two drinks from the bar, one for him and one for Daphne. "Well, when you're ready to join us, we'll be over beside the window."

Draco nodded and idly glanced over to where his friends were sitting. Blaise and Daphne had settled themselves at a large table which held a wide range of people from the reunion. At a glance Draco could see other Slytherins, some Gryffindors, a couple of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. Draco watched as Blaise slid back into the chair next to Daphne, before re-focusing on his efforts to find Hermione.

Then all of a sudden he spotted her entering the room, an absolute vision in a stunning red dress. The red material clung to her body like a second skin, and Draco let out a low groan as she moved and he spotted there was a daring split up her right side which showcased her toned legs when she moved, and gave a flash of her incredibly high heeled shoes. Her brunette hair had been left loose and it hung around her face in soft curls. Her make-up was the natural minimal look she favoured, and the only jewellery she wore aside from her engagement and wedding ring were a pair of small ruby earrings and a matching ruby heart necklace.

Drowning his drink, Draco straightened himself as he strode over to Hermione. From the look on her face she'd seen him coming, and she greeted him with a slow smile.

"Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco returned. "You look amazing. If it's possible you're hotter than ten years ago."

"Right back at you," Hermione replied with a smile. "You get better with age, Malfoy."

"So my wife says," Draco said.

"Ah yes, the wife," Hermione said. "And where is she tonight?"

"Around," Draco answered with a vague wave of his hand. "Right now you're the only woman I'm interested in talking to."

"Won't your wife be jealous?" Hermione asked.

"She's very understanding," Draco replied. "Besides, I love her more than anything so she knows she's got nothing to worry about. Plus she knows how important tonight is to me."

"And why is tonight so important?" Hermione questioned with a teasing smile.

"It's the night I get to dance with the woman who changed my life," Draco returned. "So what do you say, Granger. A dance for old times' sake?"

Hermione laughed lightly as she took hold of Draco's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a charmer, Malfoy?"

"It has been remarked upon," Draco said as he took Hermione in his arms and they began to move to the music. "So Granger, how are you? How's life as Minister treating you?"

"I can't complain," Hermione replied. "It's hard work but I love it."

"It must be time consuming," Draco remarked. "I bet your husband never sees you."

"I always make time for my husband and children," Hermione answered seriously.

"Children? How many?"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at the question but she answered it anyway. "Two."

"Snap, I have two as well," Draco replied.

"Now that's a coincidence," Hermione said with an amused smile. "I have a boy and a girl, what do you have?"

"A boy and a girl," Draco chuckled. "You'd love my son, he's exactly like me."

"You mean, more trouble than he's worth," Hermione teased.

"No, I mean charming and devastatingly handsome," Draco returned.

"Let's hope he hasn't inherited your ego," Hermione laughed.

"There's enough of his mother in him to keep him grounded," Draco said. "What about your children, what are they like?"

"My daughter's a little bookworm like me and she's only three," Hermione answered, glowing as she spoke about the children she loved so much.

"A mini Granger, how cute," Draco said with a smile. "And your son?"

"He's a terror," Hermione said in mock seriousness. "Nothing but trouble, just like his father."

"Now, now, Granger, calling a six year old a terror is a bit harsh," Draco laughed.

"I never said he was six," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Are you sure?" Draco frowned.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied. "I've never mention it since we started talking."

"I read it in the papers," Draco offered.

"Nice try, but I'm the Minister for Magic, I can keep my family out of the papers," Hermione retorted.

"Bollocks, and I was doing so well," Draco muttered, shaking his head as they stopped dancing and wandered out of the middle of the room.

"Very convincing," Hermione laughed. "You almost had me fooled that I hadn't seen you in ten years."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking pleased with himself.

"No, not really you idiot," Hermione replied, still laughing. "I told you this was a stupid idea."

"Hey, I enjoyed myself," Draco protested. "And it was worth it just to see you walk into the room looking so sexy."

"You like the dress then?" Hermione asked, looking down at the daring red number she'd chosen for the evening. She'd chosen the dress in order to impress Draco, and she'd refused to let him see it beforehand.

"I love it," Draco confirmed.

"It's not too tight?" Hermione checked, smoothing down the clingy material.

"No, it's not too tight," Draco said, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"It was too clingy for underwear," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.

"Are you saying you're knicker-less?" Draco whispered back, his grey eyes roving Hermione's body.

"I am, just like last time," Hermione returned. "So Malfoy, do you fancy a walk?"

"That sounds great, Granger," Draco replied.

"You can drop the Granger thing now," Hermione said with a chuckle as they made their way across the room towards the door that led out into the hotel grounds, waving to friends as they passed. "I haven't been Granger in a long time."

"Seven years, two months and fifteen days," Draco replied.

"Wow, you know exactly when I stopped being a Granger," Hermione laughed.

"Of course I do," Draco said, bringing Hermione to a stop as they entered the lush grounds the hotel was situated in. "The day you became a Malfoy is etched into my mind forever."

"Mine too," Hermione replied with a smile. "And just think, it would never have happened if it wasn't for that reunion ten years ago."

"We might have to thank Ernie and his wife," Draco said. "In a way, they brought us together."

"And I'm glad they did," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her husband. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Hermione Malfoy," Draco returned in a quiet voice as he pressed his lips against his wife's in a soft, loving kiss.

"Come on, let's go and recreate the rest of the reunion," Hermione suggested when they finally separated.

Hand in hand the couple wandered into the grounds of the hotel, looking for the perfect place to replicate the night of ten years ago. As they did so, both of them couldn't help but being grateful, both for the reunion ten years ago and the friends that had persuaded them to attend. It had been the weekend that had changed the course of their lives. The weekend that brought them together and helped them find what they'd each been searching for their entire lives – each other.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N – Thanks for the great reviews. I'm so pleased people have enjoyed this different approach to a reunion. Thanks for reading, and for all the support I receive from you all.**


End file.
